Pelea de hermanas
by nadaoriginal
Summary: En vísperas de una fiesta de cumpleaños que los Sakurada y las muñecas celebrarán para Tomoe aparecerá un inconveniente que amenaza con arruinar la fiesta: una discusión entre Suiseiseki y Hinaichigo ¿Será posible arreglar este embrollo y terminar con los preparativos para la fiesta? Oneshot con algo de yuri y un par de insinuaciones.


**Advertencia:** Yo no poseo los derechos de Rozen Maiden, solo soy un fan más al igual que ustedes.

**Pelea de hermanas**

Jun y Nori habían invitado a Tomoe para celebrar su cumpleaños en la residencia Sakurada, y ella muy alegre había aceptado la invitación, quedando a encontrarlos a las 15 horas (3 P.M.). La noticia no se hizo esperar entre las Rozen Maiden Kanaria, Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, Shinku y la pequeña Hinaichigo, quienes empezaron a distribuir quehaceres para preparar la fiesta y darle a la ex-médium de la sexta muñeca una fiesta inolvidable. Todo parecía ir sobre ruedas, sino fuese por otra pelea que había provocado la alemana mayor.

Hinaichigo: ¡BUUUAAAHHH! ¡Nori-nanooooo!

Nori: ¿Qué ocurre, Hina-chan?- preguntó algo preocupada la humana.

Hinaichigo: ¡Hina no quiere estar con Suiseiseki! ¡Ella me molesta-nano!

Suiseiseki: ¡Eso no es cierto!- interviene de pronto la alemana mayor- Hinaichigo es muy cruel al ponerme a mí sola para cargar todas las cosas de fiesta, y yo inocentemente aceptando sus egoístas peticiones- le ponía un toque bastante dramático a su historia-. Eres una mala hermana-desu.

Hinaichigo: ¡No es verdad! ¡Eres tú la que se mete con Hina siempre-nano!- lloriqueaba la francesa.

Souseiseki: Ya detente Suiseiseki, no estés molestando tanto a Hinaichigo- apareció la alemana menor.

Kanaria: ¡Yo vi que fue Suiseiseki quien hacía que Hinaichigo cargara demasiado peso-kashira!- entró en escena la italiana.

Suiseiseki: ¡Tú no intervengas en esto-desu!- echa de una patada rápida a la italiana y Nori no la vio- Hinaichigo es cruel conmigo, solo quiere hacer de vaga mientras yo me partía la espalda en la habitación del espejo sacando las cosas-desu- decía con falsas lágrimas en su rostro.

Shinku: Ustedes son muy ruidosas- aparece la inglesa cargada por Jun-. En vez de estar flojeando deberían ponerse a trabajar como nosotros lo estamos haciendo- ninguna creyó lo que decía-. Vamos, Jun. Necesito que me sirvas el té y después debes limpiar la cocina y seguir con el baño.

Jun: Sí, jefa- dijo con fastidio y sarcasmo, y se fue con la inglesa.

Todas se quedaron viendo un rato el lugar donde antes estaban el chico y la inglesa, y después continuó la pelea.

Souseiseki: Suiseiseki, yo creo que deberías dejar tanto drama y disculparte con Hinaichigo- dijo seria y preocupada.

Suiseiseki: ¡Con que estás a favor de esa malagradecida-desu!- señaló a su gemela de forma dramática- De todas las que podrían estar en mi contra, jamás creí que mi querida hermana Souseiseki me fuera a hacer esto- a la alemana menor le salió una gota en la cabeza.

Kanaria: A mí se me hace que esta llegará a Broadway sin ningún esfuerzo-kashira- llegó nuevamente la italiana.

La alemana mayor le da otra patada mandándola a volar lejos, y nuevamente Nori no se dio cuenta de lo que hizo.

Nori: Ya dejen de pelean de pelear por favor- la humana estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso-. Debemos llegar a un acuerdo hablando como personas civilizadas.

Hinaichigo: ¡Dile eso a Suiseiseki-nano!- dijo haciendo un puchero.

Suiseiseki: ¡Eres muy cruel conmigo-desu!- dijo tirándose al piso en pose indefensa y fingiendo llorar.

Hinaichigo: ¡TÚ ERES LA CRUEL-NANO!- gritaba desesperada-

Jun: ¡YA CALLENSE LAS DOS, O NINGUNA TENDRÁ PASTEL!- gritó el humano desde la cocina.

Suiseiseki: Ves lo que haces con toda esa maldad que tienes por dentro, Hinaichigo- aún mantenía su pose de princesa indefensa en el suelo-. Yo deseaba ayudarte, y tú me lo agradecer con esa puñalada trapera-desu.

Hinaichigo hizo un berrinche mientras Nori trataba de calmarla. Souseiseki miraba algo decepcionada a su gemela, que aún no quería dejar el teatro que tenía montado. La italiana por su parte volvió otra vez, pero esta vez procuró mantenerse lejos de la alemana mayor.

Souseiseki: Realmente no tienes remedio, Suiseiseki- decía un poco triste.

Kanaria: El día que te conviertas en actriz de Broadway, yo no iré a verte-kashira- dijo mientras mantenía su distancia.

Suiseiseki realmente se sentía molesta porque la alemana menor y la italiana no la apoyaban en su intento de hacer que la francesa cargara con todo el trabajo mientras ella solo comía dulces, así que llevó a cabo su último y desesperado recurso.

Suiseiseki: Está bien, si así lo quieres lo haré, Hinaichigo- fingía que lloraba nuevamente-. Yo lo haré todo, mientras estarás haciendo nada, como siempre lo quisiste. Tal vez tenga un accidente con los preparativos y acabe con mi cuerpo hecho pedazos, y Souseiseki deberá cuidar de mi rosa mística para siempre, porque nunca me volvería a ver al saber que será imposible reconstruir mi cuerpo-desu. Mientras tanto tú te sentirás culpable por ser la mal hermana que, por simple capricho sacrificó la vida de la hermana que más la quería-desu. Todas nuestras hermanas acabarán odiándote por aquella monstruosidad, y acabarás en la más absoluta soledad y miseria por tu maldad y egoísmo-desu.

La italiana y la alemana menor tenían una gota en la cabeza, mientras que la humana y la francesa lloraban a moco tendido por la sublime demostración teatral de la alemana mayor.

Shinku: ¿Ya hicieron las paces o no?- entró en escena nuevamente, cargada por Jun.

Souseiseki: Algo me dice que será de noche y ellas seguirán peleando por tonterías- dijo decaída la alemana menor.

Shinku: Realmente son ruidosas. Será mejor volver, Jun- vio a su médium-. Aún debes limpiar la cocina y el baño, y por cierto el té que me serviste está muy frío, así que lo debes hacer otra vez.

Jun: A sus órdenes, jefa- dijo con sarcasmo y fastidio igual que antes, y se fue con la muñeca en brazos.

Hinaichigo: Yo no quiero trabajar con Suiseiseki-nano- insistía la francesa.

Kanaria: Yo me ofrecería a ayudar-kashira- dijo muy amable la italiana.

Suiseiseki: ¿Pero quién me va a ayudar-desu?- preguntó indignada la alemana mayor- ¿Me puedes ayudar, Souseiseki?- volteó a ver a su gemela.

Souseiseki: Tú sabes que también estoy ocupada limpiando los jardines y llevando los platos, lo siento Suiseiseki- se excusó la pelirroja.

Kanaria: Oí que Shinku invitó a Suigintou para la fiesta de cumpleaños. Posiblemente ella sí te ayude-kashira- dijo la italiana con burla.

Suiseiseki de pronto se puso a hacer berrinche mientras pateaba el suelo al estilo del _Chavo del 8_, cuando sin darse cuenta le propinó una patada en la pierna de Hinaichigo. La sexta muñeca pegó un grito que parecía que rompería los vidrios de las ventanas y la salida al jardín a causa de aquel agudo estruendo. Incluso Suiseiseki se tapó los oídos, ninguna de las presentes había escuchado un chillido semejante en sus vidas. Al terminar sus gritos, la francesa se escapó a toda velocidad de allí llorando y cojeando un poco, mientras Nori, Kanaria y Souseiseki fueron a seguirla, dejando a Suiseiseki sola en el pasillo.

Shinku: Jun, tráeme otra taza. La ruidosa de Hinaichigo agrietó esta- se le escuchó desde la cocina.

Jun: De acuerdo, pero deberías decir "por favor" de vez en cuando- se escuchaba un poco molesto.

Shinku: Y por cierto, haz otra vez el té, este salió muy amargo.

Jun: ¡ARGGHH!

La alemana mayor estaba quieta en su lugar, escuchando sin interés la discusión del chibi-ningen con la inglesa. Estaba muy enojada porque nadie le había apoyado en su broma pesada, hizo un puchero de enojo, se talló los ojos con sus puños cerrados y se fue corriendo a su propio lado a punto de llorar.

* * *

**Habitación de Jun**

La francesa estaba recogiendo como podía sus cosas y las metía en su maleta, cuando llegaron Nori, Kanaria y Souseiseki.

Nori: ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer, Hina-chan?- preguntó muy preocupada la humana.

Hinaichigo: ¡Hina se va a casa de Tomoe-nano! ¡Hina ya no quiere estar más con Suiseiseki porque ella solo sabe molestar y robar mis dulces-nano!- dijo haciendo un puchero de indignación.

Kanaria: ¡No tienes por qué irte con tu antiguo médium-kashira!- exclamó preocupada la italiana- ¡Bien podrías mudarte conmigo-kashira!- la humana y la alemana menor vieron fijamente a la italiana- O tal vez no- dijo encogiéndose.

Souseiseki: Vamos, Hinaichigo. Voy ahora mismo a hablar con Suiseiseki para arreglar todo esto, y terminar esta fiesta. Sólo quédate hasta que esté todo listo y podamos festejar- dijo casi en súplica.

Hinaichigo: ¡No, Hina se va y punto-nano!- hizo berrinche la francesa.

Nori: Pero Hina-chan, si tú te vas, acabarías quedándote sin pastel de frutas, y tampoco habría dulce de fresa para ti, porque entonces no estarás- la humana aplicó un astuto recurso.

Hinaichigo: ¡Unyuu! Está bien, Hina se queda un rato, pero que Suiseiseki se disculpe-nano- se doblegó la francesa.

La italiana y la alemana menor vieron en forma de felicitación a Nori por convencer a la francesa de quedarse en casa, y esta les corresponde el gesto con una sonrisa.

Souseiseki: Muy bien, ahora yo hablaré con Suiseiseki. No tardaré mucho- la alemana menor salió de la habitación.

* * *

**Habitación del espejo**

La alemana mayor estaba sentada en el suelo haciendo berrinche y golpeando el aire con los puños cerrados porque nadie apoyaba su broma, cuando repentinamente aparece la inglesa acompañada por el chibi-ningen.

Suiseiseki: ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No deberían estar apoyando a chibi-ichigo-desu?- preguntó con rabia y sarcasmo.

Shinku: Solo vine porque en unos minutos viene Suigintou y debo recibirla apropiadamente- dijo secamente la inglesa.

Jun: Genial, ahora tendré que hacer más té- se dijo a sí mismo con fastidio.

Suiseiseki: Entonces, supongo que me debería ir-desu- dijo muy decaída la alemana mayor, y ya se preparaba para retirarse.

Souseiseki: ¡Al fin te encuentro, Suiseiseki!- llegó muy severa la alemana menor.

Suiseiseki: Es que… es que yo…- solo decía a punto de llorar.

Souseiseki: Deberías disculparte con Hinaichigo. No está bien que peleemos sin necesidad, Suiseiseki- la inglesa y el cuatro-ojos se quedaron viendo a la alemana menor.

Jun: Excepto cuando se trata del juego de Alice ¿verdad?- murmuró en tono inaudible.

Suiseiseki: ¿Pero por qué me debería disculpar con chibi-ichigo-desu?- preguntó indignada la alemana mayor.

Shinku: ¿Y aún preguntas por qué?- intervino la inglesa como quien no quiere la cosa.

Souseiseki: Vamos, Suiseiseki. Si te disculpas te prometo que me quedaré aquí esta noche- dijo casi suplicante.

Shinku: Y yo te prometo que si te disculpas, Jun confeccionará para ti un hermoso vestido de princesa- prometió la inglesa secamente.

Jun: Un momento, ¿y por qué yo?- saltó indignado el humano.

Shinku: Sé un buen sirviente y empiezas a partir de mañana a buscar las telas y los encajes.

Jun: Bueno, de acuerdo. Haré ese vestido para la muñeca gruñona- dijo algo sonrojado y viendo a otro lado.

Suiseiseki: E-está bien-desu. P-pero que quede bien ese vestido-desu- dijo muy sonrojada la alemana mayor.

Así, las gemelas salieron de la habitación del espejo dejando a Jun y Shinku, que aún esperaban por recibir a Suigintou.

* * *

**Habitación de Jun**

Hinaichigo estaba nuevamente en su ardua labor de todos los días; dibujar en hojas de papel una gran cantidad de flores de millones de colores, mientras Kanaria y Nori la veían dibujar, cuando finalmente regresaron las gemelas.

Nori: ¿Ya convenciste a Suiseiseki-chan?- preguntó la humana sin dejar de ver a la francesa.

Souseiseki: Sí, y aquí la tengo para que le pida disculpas a Hinaichigo- dijo alegre la alemana menor.

La francesa deja de dibujar y se levanta para ver a la alemana mayor. La italiana y la humana se hicieron a un lado para contemplar la escena, mientras detrás de la puerta cierto chibi-ningen, cierta inglesa, y cierta prusiana que acababa de llegar, observaban escondidos el espectáculo. Parecían muy divertidos mientras espiaban.

Suiseiseki: Chibi-ichigo, yo…- no sabía qué decir.

Hinaichigo: ¿Qué vas a decir, Suiseiseki-nano?- preguntaba curiosa la francesa.

Suiseiseki: Yo… debo decirte algo muy importante-desu- se estaba sonrojando.

Hinaichigo: Lo siento, Suiseiseki- dijo de pronto.

Todos los presentes (los tres mirones incluidos) veían incrédulos a Hinaichigo.

Suiseiseki: ¿Q-qué cosa dijiste-desu?- preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

Hinaichigo: Que Hina lo siente, Suiseiseki. A Hina solo le gusta Jun y Kanaria, así que no te puedo corresponder-nano- todos se cayeron al estilo anime.

Suiseiseki: ¡No es eso-desu!- dijo atropellando las palabras, estaba muy sonrojada- Y por cierto Jun es m…- se detuvo antes de continuar con lo que iba a decir- ¡Q-quiero decir que te iba a decir otra cosa-desu!

* * *

**Detrás de la puerta**

Suigintou: Ara, ara. Se ve que eres muy popular por aquí, Jun-kun- dijo pícara y divertida la prusiana.

Shinku: Deja de decir tonterías, Suigintou. Jun es mi sirviente y solo estará con quien yo diga- dijo solemne la inglesa.

Suigintou: ¿Y eso quiere decir contigo, verdad?- el humano y la inglesa de pronto se sonrojaron y la prusiana rió por lo bajo.

* * *

**Habitación de Jun**

Hinaichigo: ¿Y de qué se trata-nano?- dijo inocente la francesa.

Suiseiseki: Solo vengo a decirte que…- no le salían aquellas palabras- decirte que…

Nori: Vamos, díselas, Suiseiseki-chan- animó en un susurro.

Kanaria: Yo sabía que Hinaichigo estaba embobada ante mis encantos naturales-kashira- dijo arrogante la italiana, para después centrar su atención en la francesa y la alemana mayor.

Suiseiseki: Verás, yo…

Souseiseki: ¡Dilo ya, o empezamos el juego de Alice ahora mismo, Suiseiseki!- perdió la paciencia la alemana menor.

* * *

**Detrás de la puerta**

Suigintou: Realmente debe estar desesperada por esa disculpa si la amenaza así- susurró la prusiana y los otros dos asintieron.

Jun: Aún hay mucho que limpiar, yo creo que deberíamos dejar esto para después- opinó el cuatro-ojos.

Shinku: Aún no, Jun. Nos quedaremos aquí hasta el final- susurró la inglesa.

Jun: Como sea…- dijo con fastidio.

* * *

**Habitación de Jun**

Suiseiseki: Está bien Souseiseki, pero no deberías decir esas cosas-desu- dijo un poco asustada la alemana mayor.

Souseiseki: Entonces dilo- bajó la voz la alemana menor.

Suiseiseki: Chibi-ichigo, yo… lo siento mucho por molestarte y hacerte cargar mis cajas de adornos-desu- dijo finalmente y todos suspiraron aliviados.

Hinaichigo: ¿Qué cosa-nano?

Suiseiseki: Estaba diciendo que yo…- le salía una venita en la frente, pues creía que la francesa se burlaba de ella- lo siento mucho, chibi-ichigo.

Hinaichigo: ¿Pero por qué lo sientes-nano?- preguntó inocente- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? Yo no recuerdo nada-nano- todos se volvieron a caer al estilo anime.

Souseiseki: ¿Pero qué fue lo que ocurrió?- preguntó alarmada la alemana menor.

Nori: Tal parece que se olvidó de todo cuando le ofrecí las crayolas para que dibujara- dijo la humana con una gota en la cabeza.

Kanaria: Sí que es despistaba la adorable Hinaichigo-kashira- dijo la italiana negando con la cabeza.

* * *

**Detrás de la puerta**

Suigintou: Eso sí que fue gracioso. Tal vez Megu no duerma en toda la noche por mis risas cuando vuelva- dijo la prusiana mientras se sostenía la boca por la ganas de reír.

Shinku: Reírse de esa forma es de muy mala educación, Suigintou- la inglesa también se tapaba la boca, y unas lágrimas de risas se escapaban de sus ojos.

Jun: Bueno, ya terminó todo. Supongo que ahora si podemos volver- dijo desganado el chico.

Shinku: Jun, llévanos a las dos- ordenó la inglesa, aún tapándose la boca.

Jun: Pero si casi son las tres de la tarde- el chico miró su reloj.

Shinku: Eso no- casi se le escapa una risa-. Quiero decir que nos lleves a Suigintou y a mí al comedor- empezaba a doblarse por las ganas de reír.

Jun: De acuerdo. Supongo que por ahora no se pueden mover por la risa- dijo el cuatro-ojos con tono neutral y se llevó a las dos muñecas al comedor.

* * *

**Habitación de Jun**

Nori: Ahora que todo se ha solucionado, ¿qué tal si terminamos los preparativos?- dijo muy alegre la humana.

Kanaria: ¡Yo ayudo con las pizzas-kashira!- exclamó animada.

Souseiseki: Pero en la fiesta de esta noche no hay pizzas- dijo secamente la alemana menor.

Kanaria: Entonces ayudaré a Hinaichigo en lo que sea que haga-kashira- dijo la italiana haciendo un puchero.

Suiseiseki: Algo me dice que es Kanaria la que no puede resistir los encantos naturales de chibi-ichigo-desu- se burló la alemana mayor.

Nori: Eso no importa, que debemos terminar de limpiar y arreglar todo para la fiesta de…

Hinaichigo: ¡La fiesta de cumpleaños de Tomoe-nano!- interrumpió la fracesa.

Nori: Sí, eso. Pero- puso cara seria- si no trabajamos todos juntos y arreglamos todo como se debe, no habrá pastel ni fresas.

Hinaichigo: ¡Hina va a colaborar, en serio-nano!- salió corriendo la francesa para seguir llevando los adornos para la fiesta de cumpleaños.

Finalmente las muñecas lograron arreglar todo para la dichosa fiesta. Mientras tanto Jun estaba un poco disgustado porque, tal como lo había dicho antes, tenía que servir dos tazas de té para Suigintou y Shinku antes de seguir limpiando él solo la cocina, pero en todo lo demás no hubo novedad alguna. Al final la fiesta se celebró y todos la pasaron en grande, incluso Jun, quien finalmente se pudo librar por un rato de las órdenes de la inglesa.

**Fin**

* * *

¿Y qué tal les parece esta historia? Si la respuesta es que les gustó pueden dejar un review, follow o favorito (lo que gusten), para demostrar que esta historia en serio valió mi esfuerzo. ¡Hasta otra!


End file.
